Be my Valentine?
by mary3
Summary: Jack is Nora's secret admirer


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Law & Order, Im just borrowing them for a little story.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Valentines day was two weeks away. Jack wanted more than anything to ask Nora to dinner but was too afraid to ask her. He had had a crush on her for years, but never had the courage to say anything. Then he got an idea. He sat at his desk and took out a pen and paper. He thought about what he should say, and then he started, disguising his hand writing he wrote:  
Dearest Nora  
I have been wanting to tell you my feelings for you for a long time. I like you  
very much. I wish I could tell you face to face, this way is easier. I've been so  
happy since you came here. I have been looking forward to work for the first  
time in a long time.  
Your secret admirer  
He folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. Nora was going to be there soon so he hurried to her office and slipped it under the door. He hoped no one saw him.   
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
Nora unlocked her office door and stepped in. She knocked something with her foot. She picked it up and went to her desk, putting her briefcase down and sitting in her chair. She opend it and read it, reding the last part out loud "Your secret admierer" she said softly.  
She smiled wondering who it could be. The mailman? One of the A.D.A's? Perhaps the guy who usually deliverd breakfast to her secretary, he smiled at her a lot. Jack? She liked the thought of it being him. She had a little crush on him. But it couldn't be him, could it? Maybe he liked her too.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
"What are you reading?" Abby asked "A letter" Nora smiled and handed it to her to read.   
She read it " that's sweet, do you know who it is?"  
"I could tell you who I wish it is"  
"Who?" Abby grinned.   
"I'd rather not say"  
"Come on, I promise I wont say a word" Abby begged.  
"Okay" she leaned forward over her desk and whisperd "Jack".  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I've had the biggest crush on him for years. Since High School. He was two years ahead of me. And we went to the same college. He always made me feel.....safe"  
"I think he likes you too." Abby smiled.  
"Really? Why?"  
"His attitude since you came here has changed greatly. He seems to be in a better mood all the time. He's happier....you know?"  
Nora smiled. Maybe, he did like her.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
Jack was working on another letter. He couldn't figure out what to say. This one was harder than the first. He'd written six ad threw each away. Then he started again:  
My Dearest Nora,  
You are my first thought when I wake up, and my last when I go to sleep. My heart jumps even with the thought of you.   
Your secret admirer.  
He hurried to her office and slipped it under the door, she was in there, and he hurried away so she wouldnt catch a glimps of him.  
  
  
Nora hurried to the door and opend it. The same people around her office. She sighed, who is it? She wonderd picking up the letter. She went to the couch and sat down and read. " My dearest Nora" she read softly and smiled.   
"You look happy" jack smiled.   
"I am" she smiled back. Holding the letter close.  
"What's that?" she obviously was happy about his letter...that made him happy.  
"A letter, from a Secret Admirer"  
Jack took his letter from her and read it. "Wow" he said giving it back. "I wonder who it is" he said.  
"I don't know, I wish I did" she whisperd, more to herself.  
  
***********************************************************  
Jack had been sending her notes for weeks. It was time to reveal himself. He decided to ask her to be his valentine. He was going to write the last letter.  
Dearest Nora  
The time has come for me to ask. Will you be my Valentine? Meet me in Central Park at the 12th bench on the left side of the path in front of he office. Please meet me at 1:00 on on Valentines Day.  
Your Secret Admirer.  
  
  
Like all the times before he snuck to her office, and this time put it on her desk, with a single red rose. He hoped that she would meet him. If she didn't he may never have the courage to talk to her, and ask her again.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
"Your really going to meet with him?" Abby asked.   
"I have to know who he is" Nora smiled "Im so excited, and nervous" she put her coat on "Um, if Im not back tomorrw morning, send for Briscoe and Green" she joked and left.  
  
  
She followed the path in to the park. She watched all the men, hoping to see him, whoever it was. She made it to the bench and sat down. She was a little early, so she pulled out her favorite book, the 10th Kingdom and began to read.  
  
  
Jack stood down the path and watched her. She had shown up! He thought. Now all he had to do was go down there. His heart pounded. He had ten minutes until one. But, he didn't want to keep her waiting. He checked the roses he had bought for her and slowly started down the path trying to stay out of her line of site. He smiled seeing her read her favorite book.   
She looked up and saw him, "Jack? Hi" she smiled.   
"Hi:" he smiled back.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked hopeful.  
"I have a date, I'm meeting here here, at one." he grinned.  
"It's you?" she smiled with excitement.  
He nodded and sat beside her "these are for you. Happy Valentines Day" and handed her the roses.  
"Oh, they're beautiful" she smelt them.  
"I hope your not dissapointed" he looked away.  
"About what?" she asked softly touching the flowers.   
" Me, you werent expecting some tall, dark and handsome guy...."  
"....I was" she smiled.   
"Oh" Jack frowned.   
"And he came" she kissed his cheek.  
"I've wanted to tell you so many time's my feelings for you:" he took her hand.  
"I'm glad one of us had the courage" she touched his face.  
"You are?" he looked into her eyes.  
She nodded. Slowly they put their heads together and kissed.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
One Year Later  
Nora sat a blanket on the ground. The snow had melted and it had warmed up, so she and Jack decided to have a picnic and spend the day together.   
Jack pulled her to the ground and kissed her. They put their arms around eachother and watched the clouds in the sky. They had been dating since valentines day, one year before.   
Nora kissed him "I love you" she whisperd.  
Jack sat up and pulled a note from his pocket and gave it to her. She read it out loud "Be my valentine?" she kissed him again "Of course".  
He picked up a bag of candy hearts he had bought before he picked her up and took one out and handed it to her.  
She looked down at it and smiled. It was pink and read Will you merry me? "Are you serious?" she asked.  
"Yes," he took a ring from his pocket and put it on her finger. "I love you. Will you Merry Me?"  
"OH, Jack!" she cried and put her arms around him "Yes!"  
They held eachother and watched the sky, sneaking occasional kisses from one another. One year later, on Valentines Day, they were married. And they lived happily ever after!!!!  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
